Behind Closed Doors
by Xaphrin
Summary: (AU) Raven's friends think that the best way for her to celebrate her birthday is to hire her the best escort they can find to service all of Raven's needs. But things become infinitely more complicated when her escort (Garfield Logan) starts to fall for her, and the other escorts at the agency start to notice. For them love is just a commodity that can be bought and sold... right?
1. Chapter One

**Behind Closed Doors**  
><em>Escort AU<em>

)O(

Raven's stomach felt surprisingly tight as she looked at Karen, Kori, and Tara, trying to decipher their giddy, excited grins at the sound of the doorbell ringing through their house. Something about their giddy smiles and practically _vibrating _bodies made her nervous. They weren't _unhappy_ girls by any stretch of the imagination, but they weren't also this blatantly excited about _anything_ either.

Raven pulled the edge of the tattered afghan around her shoulders and looked up from her chemistry book, pushing her glasses up on her nose as she reached for her lukewarm tea on the table. "Is there something I should be aware of, girls?"

Karen practically squealed. "We got you a birthday gift!"

Raven rolled her eyes, hoping that there was an endless supply of pizza or a tutor behind the door. "Is it a chemistry tutor? Because if I don't study I'm going to fail tomorrow's test."

"To hell with the chemistry test!" Kori rolled her eyes and mumbled something rude under her breath. "It's your birthday, Raven! You should go out, have fun..."

"Pop your cherry," Tara finished with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest with a nod.

Raven's cheeks flames red and she glared. "What has or has _not_ been done with my body is none of your concern." She slammed her book closed and looked up into their faces, ignoring the sound of the doorbell ringing yet again. "I am going to my room to study and there's nothing you can-"

Karen simply opened the door and stepped to the side, allowing the tall, lithe man to fill the doorway. Raven's words fell off of her tongue and into oblivion as she just stood at the bottom of the stairs and stared blankly into the brightest, greenest eyes she had ever seen. Her heart jumped from her chest to her throat, and then fell directly into the pit of her stomach where it burned like hot, smoldering embers.

_What in the world..._

"Um, hey." The stranger raised one hand in greeting and pushed at his hair, the sight of his toned muscles rippling under the black t-shirt like a whisper of sin. "I'm here for Raven."

"That's the birthday girl... Garfield, was it?"

Karen motioned to Raven, who now felt positively ridiculous in her oversized college sweatshirt and leggings with holes in the knees. She pushed at her hair and hugged her chemistry book tightly against her chest in the hope it might shield her from his inquisitive stare.

"Right." He nodded with a smile. "Garfield Logan." He practically _sauntered_ into the foyer, his hips having a delicious sway to them, and hung his jacket up on the coat rack politely. "Would you like it if we went out, or stayed in… or…" His eyes flicked over to hers and he smiled sweetly. "Or is there somewhere you had in mind?"

Tara, Karen, and Kori just giggled like a pack of little hyenas before grabbing their coats and heading for the door. "Oh, well, we're going out for the night… so you have the whole place to yourself... try not to stay up too late."

Raven's eyes narrowed, and she pushed her glasses back up her nose, fidgeting with the loose braid at her neck. "I… I don't understand. Guys… _guys!_" She reached out for them, watching as they picked up their purses and walked out the door without another word, leaving Raven alone with the strange (albeit _handsome_) man.

He bit back a laugh and looked up at her on the step, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You had no idea that they did this to you… did you?"

"I… no. I don't even know… who you are." Raven hugged her chemistry book tighter to her chest.

"Well… I'm yours for the night. We can figure that out slowly or quickly." His smile held promises that Raven had never even thought of, and something below her stomach clenched hotly as she took another step back.

"Are you a… a… _hooker_?"

He snorted and held a hand over his mouth. "Um, I prefer the term 'escort', but… _yes_. Your friends bought me for the night for you. So, whatever you want to do… I'm willing to do it for you."

Raven balked. "I… I _can't_. I've never… not even with…" Her cheeks flushed and she took another step back, but he stayed politely at the bottom of the stairs, never chasing her.

"I don't have to stay here, Raven," he said calmly, a thin, sly smile playing across his lips. "If you want me to leave, I can. But… your friends did pay a lot of money for me. And I wouldn't want that money to go to waste."

Raven balked. "H-how much?"

"Well… I'm the best escort from the best agency in the state." He crossed his arms over his chest, muscles rippling again with silent promise. "I'm not cheap."

She blushed. "I don't even know… what… what do I _do_ with you?"

He laughed, the sound soft and musical in the silence between them. "Well… you can do whatever you want with me. I'm _trained_ in a variety of games and play, so if there's something that strikes your fancy… I bet I'm equipped to play it out for you."

His eyes were teasing, and something about the sight of them made Raven blush even darker. It was like he was simply _playful_, wanting to tease and excite her with every word or movement. Her eyes shot down the length of his body before looking back up into his eyes.

"I haven't-"

"I know. You already mentioned that." He shrugged. "We don't have to do that if you don't want to." His eyes softened, and he stepped onto the lowest step of the staircase, still looking up into her eyes. "I can see you're nervous. That's okay. We can take things slow." He slid his hand up the banister and took another step closer to her. "Can I come up, Raven?"

Against her better judgment, Raven gave a slow, careful nod. "O-okay." She turned around and began walking up the stairs, feeling him follow close behind her. Panic bubbled up into her throat and she shifted uncomfortably. She had an _escort_ for the night.

_An escort_.

What in the world was she going to do with him? She understood the mechanics of what _could_ happen, but she didn't know how to even fathom letting it happen.

Raven approached her bedroom door and opened it with shaking hands, letting him inside her room. He looked around it with a careful eye, admiring the framed posters of art and the wall of books stacked neatly in their shelves.

"It's a nice room." He smiled softly and looked back at her. "I take it you like to read then?"

"A lot." Raven closed the door, feeling as if there was an air of finality about it.

"Any favorites?"

"A few."

"Like what?"

Raven shuffled for a moment, trying to ease the tightness in her stomach. "Is this… is this conversation normal?"

He looked surprised for a moment before laughing, shoving his hands in his pockets. "No, not really. Most of my clients are usually half naked by the time I get to their door, but you're… a special case. I'm just trying to make small talk. If you don't want to, I can stop."

"No… no, I appreciate it." Raven set her chemistry book down on her desk with a frown, eyes shooting up to look into his face. "I don't suppose you can help me study for a chemistry test."

He laughed, the sound easy and joyful. "I was actually not terrible at chemistry when I was in college. Let me see the book and I'll try to help you out."

"Are you serious?"

"Best escort in the state, remember?" He plucked the book off of her desk with a smile, moving easily into her space. "I'm not just a pretty face, Raven. There's a little bit of brains behind this oh-so handsome exterior."

Raven could smell the heady scent of his cologne mixing with his own, unique musk, and it made her mouth water. All it would take was a word, and she could be on her back enjoying everything he had to offer. That sinful mouth, those strong arms, and whatever he was hiding underneath those designer jeans. It was _all_ hers for the night.

"Tell you what."

His voice brought her attention back up to his face, and he smiled as he paged through the textbook.

"I'll quiz you on the study questions, and if you get a 90% or higher… I'll reward you with something special." His smile transformed into a sinful smirk.

"And if I don't get a 90…?"

"We'll turn on the TV and watch reruns of _How I Met Your Mother_ while eating popcorn and snuggling."

Neither of those options sounded awful. How in the world could she lose?

"Okay." She nodded slowly. "I'm on chapter ten."

"Alright." He opened the book and paged through it with a smirk. "Question one..."

Raven spent the next hour being quizzed and teased, his smile practically blinding in the thin light of the room. He made silly, off-handed comments and jovial remarks, easing her nerves with every word. Slowly, as the night wore on, the space between them disintegrated, and Raven found herself chewing on her lip and staring into his eyes as she fumbled through the last few questions.

"So… how did I do?"

"Hmm… well… it was close…" Garfield tapped his fingers over the questions in her book, mentally adding up her score. "It was a 90.5… you just barely scraped by, Raven." He snapped the book closed and leaned easily into her space, his smile teasing. "But, a promise is a promise. You passed with a 90 or above…" His hand moved up her thigh, slipping a finger into one of the thin holes in her leggings and stroking her skin. "What would you like for your reward?"

Raven blushed, and her hand tightened in her sweatshirt, eyes wide. "I… I don't know."

"Really?" He moved his hand even further north, pressing against her heat. "I have a few ideas that don't sound… completely awful." He pressed his lips to her ear and nipped at the lobe. "Why don't I show you some more of my very talented skills, Raven? I think you deserve it. You did very, very well with your studies." His hands slid up her hips and tangled in the waistband of her leggings. "What do you say?"

She pressed her lips together, eyes wide, and gave a slow, cautious nod. "Okay."

He smiled and pulled her leggings down with her underwear, moving deliberately slow in order to draw out the sensation. Raven whimpered under the feeling of soft, worn cotton sliding down the length of her legs, leaving her exposed to the cool, night air. She groaned and tilted her head back with soft, heavy pants escaping her lips.

"Do you want to keep the sweater on?" He kissed the inside of her knee and looked up at her, eyes clouded and dark as he nipped at her skin. "I want you to be comfortable."

Raven shook her head and slowly pulled off her sweater and t-shirt, leaving her boring, cotton bra on as if it were the only barrier left between them. Garfield smiled and leaned over her, his eyes looking into her own with a bright smile. They locked eyes for a moment, and Raven could have sworn that her heart disappeared into nothingness, before suddenly reappearing in the pit of her stomach. She groaned as his lips moved over the column of her neck before kissing up her jaw and onto her lips, drugging her with kisses that threatened to break her very soul. He moved his mouth against her own, nudging her lips open and pressing his tongue inside.

Raven groaned, her head tilting back against the white-hot heat racing through her veins. Everything felt as though it were breaking apart under his fingertips, and she couldn't find a reason to try and keep it together. No, it was much easier to just give into this burn. Much easier to just let him set her ablaze.

His fingers ran up and down her core, teasing her with soft, feather-light touches. Raven knew she was wet, undoubtedly making a mess of herself and her bed, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the aching need inside her being filled with _something intangible_. That glorious feeling of his hands stroking her.

"How do you want it, Raven?" He licked up her pulse and nipped at the skin. "I can make you come with my fingers… or my mouth… or both."

She shivered at that option as his finger swirled around her clit.

"I think both." He bit on her neck and she moaned again, barely hearing him whisper, "I think you've been good enough to have two orgasms tonight… maybe more. We'll see how you're feeling after the second."

Raven couldn't find the words to respond as his fingers slid inside her body and began a slow, easy pace in and out of her, carefully stroking that heavenly rough patch of skin. She groaned and her eyes closed as he continued to tease her, alternating his fingers between teasing her core and stimulating her clit. It felt as if the entire world was wrapping around her, sensations and sounds and smells becoming a million times more vibrant as he continued to tease and test her. It was like he knew her body and could play it like a finely tuned violin.

Her hands tightened in the sheets next to her, tilting her head to the side and he kissed and licked at her neck. Bites and nips mingled together as electricity began to race over her skin. She was _so close_. It had never felt like this when she did it to herself, but having him touch her without wild abandon… it was gloriously sinful.

Her body began to tighten, and her throat let out a sound not entirely human.

"Come, Raven. I want to see that gorgeous face you make when you orgasm. I want to see it…" He quickened his pace and bit on her lips, guiding his other hand down over her clit and rubbing quickly. "I want to see it."

It was just too much, and Raven felt her body begin to jerk and twitch, her voice screaming out a random variety of words as the walls came crashing down around her. Lights flashed and the world disappeared before slamming back into her lungs with the harsh push of reality.

She had been finger-fucked better than she did herself.

And it was wonderful.

Raven's head fell back against her pillows as Garfield moved his mouth between her legs without waiting to come down from her high. He slid his tongue over her, tasting her as if she were a very sweet delicacy, and he smiled up at her.

"You taste amazing." He licked her again before nipping at the inside of her thigh. "I'm going to enjoy this more than normal."

Without waiting for her response, and her muscles still shivering under his touch, he pressed his lips against her core and began teasing her and worshiping her core with slow, careful licks. Every touch was purposeful and planned, and he knew _exactly_ what he was doing to her. Gasping out his name between clenched teeth, her fingers twitched in the covers and she groaned as his tongue circled her clit again.

"That… that feels so good."

"This is the first time anyone has gone down on you?" He flicked her clit with his tongue and Raven reveled in the deep moan that seemed to curl up from her toes. "You're so wonderfully responsive, Raven. I think it's a shame you've never gotten to experience this before." He sealed his mouth over her clit and sucked until she bucked her hips against him, curses escaping from between her clenched teeth.

"Although I will say, I'm happy I'm the one who gets to tease you like this…" He slid his tongue inside her, swirling it around her and continuing to fuck her with his mouth and fingers alone. Raven cried out again, and she pulled at the sheets with desperation running through her veins. Her body was just barely coming down from her first orgasm, and he was already building up another one inside her as if it was nothing to be concerned with.

"You can grab my hair if you want." He pulled back and licked his lips, trying to keep the taste of her inside his mouth. "If it makes it easier for you, or you want me to do something, you can just tug on my hair." He kissed the inside of her thigh before licking up her juices again. "I'll get the message, promise." With those words of advice, he pressed his mouth back to her core and continued his careful exploration of her body, his fingers teasing her wherever his tongue had left.

Nervously, Raven's hands traveled down and tangled in his hair, wrapping the silky, golden strands between her fingers. Something inside her was being wound taut again, like a guitar string that was too tight. The world on the outsides of her vision blackened, and all she could see was the head between her thighs, the fingers stroking her hips with innocent touches and teasing prodding. But it was all too much, all over again. Her body was practically drowning in the endless orgasm he was offering her, and her muscles contracted under the assault of his tongue, her voice hoarse and passionate as she bucked her hips under him.

With another curse, her body let go again, and he greedily lapped her up, drawing out her sensations over and over again until everything was a haze of white. Raven purred against him as his fingers and mouth continued to move over her, letting her down softly from the eruption inside her soul.

Garfield picked up his head and rested it on her thigh with a content expression. A moment of silence spread between them, and he licked his lips with another small, teasing smile. Nipping at her thigh, he spread her legs wider and chuckled.

"_Again_."

)O(

When Raven woke up the next morning, she was alone in her bed, her body impossibly (but deliciously) sore. She lay there for a moment, wallowing in the sweet, sinful memories of his mouth buried into her core, letting one orgasm run into the next until she was nothing but a mess of emotions at the end of the night. Whatever her friends paid for him, it was well worth every single penny.

She rolled over on her side and smelled the faint scent of his Armani cologne clinging to her pillow, a small smile playing on her lips. Next to her, on the nightstand, was a note written in messy, uneven scrawl.

_Had a blast last night, Raven. I'm glad I was able to help you study. Here's my personal cell… next tutoring session is on the house.  
>- Gar<em>

Well, well…

)O(

_I almost titled this "Because Xaphrin is a Piece of Trash"  
>So, this is a request that I received on Tumblr that got ENTIRELY out of my hands and has since consumed my free writing time (for which I am gratefully sad). It's kinda got a cohesive plot, but I thought I would share it with you on FFnet too.<em>

_So here, have some of this nonsense, more to follow soon.  
>And thanks for putting up with me, you're awesome. <em>


	2. Chapter Two

**Behind Closed Doors  
><strong>Chapter Two

)O(

"And NaCl?"

"Sodium chloride."

"Which is more commonly known as…"

"Table salt." Raven's head fell over the edge of her bed, staring at the sight of Garfield Logan standing in nothing but his socks and boxer-briefs, her chemistry book balanced in one hand as he continued to smile that coy, lopsided smile at her. That smile should be against the law.

He chuckled and gave an agreeing nod, his own eyes bright. "That's right."

"Well…" She rolled over onto her stomach and balanced her head in her hands, chewing on her lower lip. "Off with the socks."

He raised his eyebrows, as if surprised by her request. "The _socks_? Really?"

Raven blushed, and felt the bold words bubble out of her throat before she could stop them. "Sure. I'm saving the best for last." She sniffed indignantly and picked at her bedspread, avoiding his curious stare. "Besides, I can't afford to get distracted on the last question."

"I guess I can't argue with that." Laughing, he bent down and pulled off his socks, leaving him barefoot in front of her. He turned the page of her book and tapped his fingers over his lips, scanning the page for another question.

Raven took the opportunity to admire him for the hundredth time that night, finding herself completely entranced by the curves and planes of his body, the firm, lithe muscle rippling under his skin, along with the bright green of his mirthful eyes. He looked positively playful, as if he was having more fun with this than she was, and he actually enjoyed getting naked in front of her. She liked that thought, even though it was just a facade - after all he was supposed to make women fall in love with him, that was his job.

She fidgeted with her hair for a moment, pushing her glasses up on her nose with a smirk. It might seem lewd and uncouth to anyone who was looking on her from the outside, but there was something to be said about losing her virginity to a man like… well, like _this. _And if she was going to lose her first time to anyone, she might as well have fun doing it.

"Gold."

Color flushed her cheeks and she looked up into his eyes. "What was that again?"

"Gold." He snapped the book shut and placed it on the desk behind him before hooking his thumbs into his boxer-briefs, sliding them down _just_ a little. His eyes darkened and he stared into her face, still smiling like a predator. "Atomic symbol and number for gold." He slid his thumbs down further, and Raven stared in fascination at the neatly-trimmed, golden hairline peeking over the top of his waistband.

"S-seventy nine." She stumbled over her words, as if she couldn't quite get a hold on the English language just yet. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and a delightful, warm fire was starting to burn just below her belly button. She licked her lips slowly, and finished the rest of his question. "A-U, short for aurilium."

"Very good, Raven. One hundred percent."

"I have a good tutor."

He chuckled low in his throat, and slid his underwear down the length of his legs, leaving him naked in front of her, wearing nothing more than a smile that spoke of shadowed secrets whispered between silk sheets. "Is that so? I can think of a few other things I might be willing to tutor you in."

Raven practically fainted as he strode up to her, crossing his arms over his chest as she sat up and looked into his face. She was desperately trying not to embarrass herself by admiring the full beauty that was his form, but she doubted that her restraint would hold for long. Everything she had _thought_ had been hidden by those designer jeans had far surpassed her innocent and sheltered expectations.

Biting back her reservations, she swallowed hard and tentatively reached out to touch him, entranced with his body. Her fingertips trailed over his chest, running her nails up and down his sternum with patient, exploring strokes. He just stood there and smiled, letting her hands glide over him in all the ways she had only imagined during their last encounter. He didn't guide her hand to his throbbing erection, or reach out and try to scramble greedily for her body or her breasts, he simply let her guide herself over him, waiting for the directions from her lips.

Raven pushed herself up on her knees and leaned up to kiss him, which he accepted with another smile and a chuckle. His hands buried in her hair and he tilted his head just slightly to the side, drinking from her as if he was drinking from her soul. His tongue slid against her lips, begging for entrance to her mouth, and his breath curled over his skin as he drug air in short, hot gasps. Every sensation seemed amplified a hundred times under the pressure of him against her.

Her heart pounding in her ears, she rose her hands to his soft, gold locks and curled her fingers between the silken strands, a purr vibrating in the back of her throat. He smiled against her lips and pulled back a hair's breadth, giving her just barely enough space to breathe.

"Purring are we?"

Raven's cheeks flushed, her eyes entranced with the moist redness of his lips.

He nipped at her lower lip and smiled again. "It's cute."

Raven had been called a lot of things in her life - weird, reserved, strange, prudish, creepy - but "cute" was never one of them. Surprisingly, she found she kind of liked it. Her blush darkened, and she pulled his lips back to her own in a desperate attempt to hide her embarrassment from him. Garfield just chucked between her kisses, and continued to kiss her as if she was the last woman on earth. Raven certainly didn't mind the attention at all, it was nice to feel desirable for once. His hands moved down to her hips, biting into the flesh possessively, and pulling her even closer to him, so that Raven could feel the heady rhythm of his heart pumping beneath his chest.

Her eyes fluttered open and she pulled back, looking into his endless eyes. "Your heart is pounding."

He looked surprised for a moment, as if he wasn't expecting her to feel that, and immediately covered his shock up with that smooth, signature, lopsided smile that made Raven sigh. He met her heated stare with one of his own, his fingers snaking under the hem of her oversized sweater and stroking the skin along her sides. "Well… you have a tendency to do that to me, Rae."

Raven blushed at the nickname, and her fingers continued to tease the hair at the back of his neck, curling it around her fingers as they stared at each other. Every nerve inside her was singing with pleasure, vibrating under his touch, and her heart was practically pounding out of her chest at his closeness. It felt wonderful, having all of these sensations drawn out around her, even though she knew that he was simply doing his job. He was trained to create the illusions of these feelings in others, and even though they might have felt false or fake, it felt real enough to her. She leaned forward and captured his lips in another kiss, letting his fingers trail up her spine, taking her sweater with them.

Garfield broke the kiss just enough to pull the sweater up over her body, leaving her in nothing but her bra and leggings. It felt like the last time they had seen each other, and he had teased her over and over, feasting on her body until she shattered under his touch. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of being nothing more than a puddle of ragged emotions under his hands. He kissed up her neck, give playful, teasing nips to her pale skin.

"You _taste_ excited." He drug his tongue up her pulse, and Raven writhed under him, her nails clawing down his back, and leaving evidence of her desire in their wake. Garfield just chuckled into her skin and kissed up to her ear. "You're even more responsive than last time, Raven."

She whimpered, and her head fell back against her shoulders as her back arched under his touch. He laughed and ran his fingertips down her back and then up again in slow, careful movements, trying to draw out the sensation for a long as he could before he lay her down against her comforter. He pushed her hair out of her way before removing her bra, and depositing it somewhere she couldn't reach it.

He crawled over her on the bed, his hands tracing up and down the curves of her body, teasing the more subtly erogenous zones of her skin rather than just ravishing her haphazardly. There was question that he knew a woman's body well, and he quickly distinguished all of her tells, deciphering what Raven liked the best and what he could do to make her squirm beneath him. It was almost as if he was playing chess with her body, knowing exactly where and when to make his move, planning in advance for moves further along in their game.

Garfield whispered something unintelligible into her neck, and hooked his fingers into her leggings. His impossibly long eyelashes grazed her skin for a moment, sending another wave of shivers down her spine, before he pulled away with a soft, understanding smile. "Are you sure this is something you want, Raven?" His grip tightened in the elastic, and he kissed each of her cheeks innocently. "You can tell me 'no' if you want. I am at your disposal…"

Raven swallowed hard and gave an accepting nod in agreement, there might have been a flicker of doubt inside her, but with him she was more willing to experience unbridled passion than fear. She shook her head and brought her hands up to his shoulders, grazing her fingernails over his skin. "No, I… I want this to happen."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, taking in the essence of her soul with every brush of his lips, and Raven let herself drown in him. There were promises and secrets hidden beneath his whispers and his touches, and she wanted to experience everything he could offer. And so, she let herself fall into his embrace. This was her moment with him, and a moment for herself and her own pleasure.

His fingers found her core and pressed against her, teasing her flesh with soft, sweet strokes until she was gasping under her touches, her back arching as she pleaded with him to take her over and over again. But he didn't cave against her just yet, no that was far too easy. He pushed another finger inside her, curling his fingertips against nerves that made her limbs shake and lights flash behind her eyes.

"You're holding back…" He purred against her skin, his tongue curling around her nipple before pulling back to look into her face. His lips curled up into a playful smile, and he leaned down and kissed her with endless conviction before letting her mouth go. "You're holding yourself back from letting go."

"I… I… don't want to come yet." Raven's hands were gripping the sheets so tight that she threatened to rip them into shreds. "I want… I want to hold on."

He laughed and added a third finger to her core, his thumb swirling around her clit with quick, gentle strokes as his lips found her neck again. He nibbled on her pulse, whispering between bites. "Let go, Raven. Don't hold on forever, because I promise there's plenty more where that came from."

"Gar…"

He nipped at her again, his thumb increasing in speed as his fingers continued to pleasure her.

It was too much. Too much sensation, to many kisses, too much of _everything_. Raven's body couldn't hold out any longer, and her eyes fluttered closed as she gasped against the tremors vibrating through her soul. Her orgasm started in the tips of her toes and curled around her legs and limbs until everything shook under his touch. Back arching against him, she screamed into his kisses as his mouth stole the breath right from her lungs.

Garfield held her close, letting her ride out the storm of her orgasm as she floated down from the sky. He chuckled, his laughter rippling over her as he continued to pepper kisses and nips along the line of her shoulders. She shook against him and looked up into his face, her eyes opening slowly as he captured her lower lip between his teeth.

His fingertips trailed over her skin as he positioned himself between her legs, making sure to draw out every sensation he could. He wanted to make this pleasurable for her, and Raven couldn't find any reason to stop him. He simply smiled and continued to kiss her, whispering endearments and sweet phrases between his kisses. Raven's eyes closed again and returned every kiss, her heart fluttering within her ribcage. She gave one word of affirmation and he surged forward, taking her with reverence.

The world seemed to sharpen to a point, until Raven could only feel the room around them. The coolness of the air mingling with the moist warmth of his breath, his grunts and phrases mixing with Raven's pants and whimpers - it all seemed too much to wrap her head around, and it drowned her into nothingness. He continued to kiss her, to love her, taking away any possible pain with nothing but impossible pleasure.

Raven met his hips thrust for thrust, her hands clawing down his back as their innocent pleasure and lovemaking quickly transformed into something _headier_, something that called out to primal desires in both of them. He murmured her name against her skin as Raven felt herself continually fall from that impossible peak and back down to the sheets beneath him, writhing as he pushed deep inside her.

She lost track of time, and it seemed to disappear as he continued to please her, minutes turning into hours of electricity between them. It was more than Raven had ever hoped for, and when he finally let himself fall with her, she was nothing but a writhing mess of pleasure under him. His back was red and raw from her scratches, his lips swollen from her kisses, his body sore and broken underneath her fingertips.

Minutes of silence slid between them, and Raven watched as he stood up and removed a condom (when had he put that on? She couldn't remember.), cleaning himself up with a surprisingly satisfied smile.

"Still alive?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." Pause. "Ask me again in an hour." Raven shivered as he picked her up and tucked her under the blankets, trailing his fingertips over her sore, red lips. She leaned into his touch with a sigh, lifting her eyes to meet his own. Without warning, the question tumbled from her lips. "Do you stay afterwards?"

He looked surprised, and pulled his hand back, eyes wide as a slight blush darkened his cheeks. "Um… I can. If you want, Raven."

She shrugged. "It's up to you."

He smiled and crawled under the covers with her, pulling her back against his own body. He tucked her head under his chin, and the movement made her feel safe and warm. She had never been cuddled before in her life, but she found she kind of enjoyed the sensation.

"I'm happy to stay for a while, Raven."

She yawned, her body feeling heavy with each passing second. What in the world had he _done_ to her? It was as if he took away every ounce of her soul and replaced it with pure, unadulterated pleasure. Not that she minded, of course. No, she was happy to let him use her as he did: as if she was a being made simply for pleasure.

"I just don't want to interrupt any other appointments, Garfield."

His touch faltered for a moment, and she could feel something inside him vibrate with an emotion she couldn't place. Garfield shook his head and whispered, "No… you're not interrupting any other appointments. I promise."

"Good." She leaned back into his warmth and wrapped one of his arms over her waist. "Good."

He kissed her neck with innocent kisses. "I'm yours all night, Raven."

"Good."

)O(

Garfield glanced at the next to her with a sigh. It was almost two in the morning, and he really should be getting back to his apartment soon. She was going to want to pay him, and he didn't want to take her money… in fact tonight was his night off. He really shouldn't have had any other appointments today but Raven was… his thoughts trailed off and he looked down into her calm, sleeping face.

Raven was a special case, and he couldn't quite bring himself to pull his body from the warmth of her bed.

She wasn't like any other woman he had ever seen - careful, innocent, reserved… all of these things were something he had never experienced before. Most women (and some men) who had contacted him before knew what he was, and used him as an escort - nothing more. He was a tool to them, and for a long time that was fine, after all that _was _his job. But Raven was different, and she looked at him as more than just a job, more than just a man... and she was... everything he had ever dreamed of in a… a friend?

Maybe.

She sighed and pushed herself back against him, adjusting herself within the shadows of her dreams. Garfield smiled and kissed her shoulders.

A friend.

For now.

)O(

_Whew! This end was a little messy, so I might go back and clean it up later. Thanks for being awesome, friends. I'm glad it's being enjoyed. _


	3. Chapter Three

**Behind Closed Doors  
><strong>Chapter Three

)O(

Raven's head fell back against her shoulders as Garfield continued to move within her, letting her ride out the waves of her orgasm as he kissed up her neck and nibbled on her ear with teasing bites and licks. Her thighs were tightening over his hips as she straddled his lap, her muscles disintegrating into spasms over his body. It was beautiful and erotic, and everything about these indescribable sensations finally sent him over the edge.

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself the pleasure of joining her, feeling his heart clench and tremble under the solace her body offered him in this moment. Being with her like this felt warm and beautiful, as if he was coming _home_ and she was waiting for him with open arms. It offered a glimpse of something more than what they were, and he _wanted _it. He wanted every single part of it, and he had to violently bite the inside of his cheek to keep the traitorous words from falling off of his tongue. Instead he settled on calling out her name, letting her moniker hang between them innocently.

This was his _job_ not his pleasure, and he needed to remember that.

Raven mumbled his name and fell forward against his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck with a chuckle, stretching the kinks out of her legs with a few flexes of her calves. She peppered soft kisses over his shoulders sweetly before lifting her eyes to his own, that teasing half-smile playing against her lips.

"Well… that was better than usual."

It was… but that was because he was putting more than just his body into it. Garfield forced a smile and let his hands fall from her hips, hastily trying to find an excuse for his incredibly passionate lovemaking. Forcing a teasing smile, he curled his fingers into the strands of her hair. "You were my first appointment of the evening, I always have plenty of energy in the beginning."

She laughed. "Remind me to schedule ahead more often. I think I like being first in your datebook." Casually, Raven crawled off of his lap and reached over to her nightstand, fishing through her wallet for her cash. "Two… three… and a tip." She handed him his usual fee with a smile, pushing at her messy hair and laughing again. She looked content and joyous, and knowing that he had given her those emotions gave Garfield a bit of an ego boost.

"Thanks for coming by tonight."

"Yeah…" He took the money from her, suddenly feeling oily and strange, his own happiness deflating as his hands slid around the crisp bills.

_Everytime_. This happened every time and he couldn't stop the sensation from bubbling up like thick, putrid bile into his throat. He didn't want this, he want Raven as… as _what_? A friend? No. No, he wasn't worthy of her just yet. Not like this anyway. Garfield ran a hand through his hair and removed the used condom before he began hunting down his jeans and t-shirt, mentally preparing himself for the four other appointments he had tonight. None of them would give him the same satisfaction as being with Raven.

"I've got rent due this week…" Raven pulled out her checkbook and made a few notes in the balance sheet, nibbling on her swollen lower lip as she tapped a pen against the pages. "So, I won't be able to schedule an appointment for another two weeks..."

Two weeks? That was an awfully long time to go without seeing her. He hated that thought, and the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I can give you another study session if you want, Raven… on the house." Embarrassment rose up and colored his cheeks, and Garfield fidgeted under her stare, praying she didn't notice the pleading, helpless look in his eyes.

She chuckled and gave him a sidelong glance, her eyes bright with mirth and the pleasure of sex. "Like what? A frequent visitor punch card? Every tenth appointment earns me a free 'study session'?" She pushed playfully at his shoulder. "No, I wouldn't want you to give your services away for free. You're far too good for that." She twisted her hair up into a messy bun and stabbed the pen through it. "I'll pay like everyone else."

He didn't _want_ her to pay like everyone else. Biting back an annoyed sigh, he gave one-shouldered shrug. "Alright, then."

Raven pulled on her panties and a tank top with a smile, swinging her shapely legs over the side of the bed and looking up into his face. There was an innocence to her that he couldn't shake, a sweetness that hid beneath her dark desires of being fucked mercilessly in every position possible. He wanted to hold onto that innocence, to revel in the sweetness, and to practically bathe in her light. He wanted all of that, without question or remorse.

"Thanks again, Garfield. It was fun."

But he was just her service worker.

"I appreciate it. You're way better than any toy I could ever own." With that, she stood up on her feet and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him against her body.

Garfield closed his eyes and took in the scent of her hair, jasmine and coconut, mixed with just the heady perfume of sex. He felt the smile play against his lips, and he kissed her temple sweetly, the same way a _friend_ would. Maybe this was all he got for right now… but he would take it gladly.

Raven pulled away and smiled up into his face. "Two weeks, right?"

He nodded, trying to bite back the urge to drag her back down to the bed again and make love to her without remorse. Fuck the other appointments, he wanted to be wrapped in her soul forever, in her arms, in her body… he never wanted to let her go.

"Okay." She winked and nudged his shoulder again. "Make sure I'm first on the list."

He nodded again, forcing his feet to move to the door, his heart heavy and his stomach in knots. How could he keep doing this? How could he keep forcing himself to just let this happen between them? "I'll see you in two weeks, Raven."

"See you soon."

He looked into her eyes and remembered that as long as he was next to her, he could force himself to get through this mess. He could pretend that he wasn't breaking apart at every touch and stroke and chuckle. He could pretend that everything was okay… if only for a minute. "You've got my number in case something happens, right?"

She just laughed. "In case I magically come across another four hundred dollars? Yeah. I do. You'll be the first person I call if that happens."

Right. He was just an escort...

His stomach twisted again, but he forced a smile. "Alright. See you soon."

She waved him goodbye. "See ya, Gar."

As the door to her bedroom closed behind her, he began to wonder just what he had gotten himself into… and how in the _world_ was he going to get himself out? He couldn't let himself fall like this, but what was he supposed to do? She was more than he had ever imagined, and now that she was in his life, he didn't want to think about it without her.

God, he was a fucking _mess_.

)O(

_Hey, friends! So... this actually has some iota of plot, yessir. So, have at it. _

_Also, just a head's up, in the event you DON'T know... I am a multi-shipper, and since a lot of these cohesive drabbles were pulled from requests and prompts on Tumblr, there will be other partners with Raven later in the story. Mainly RaeX or SpeedyRae or RobRae... I mean, there aren't a whole lot of pairs I don't ship. Ultimately, though the central storyline will end up BBRae, but I just want to give you a warning. I'll try to mark the non-BBRae at the beginning of the chapters in the event you want to skip them (but I always urge people to try other ships)._

_Anyway, thanks for being awesome! Let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter Four

**Behind Closed ****Doors**  
>Chapter Four<p>

)O(

"I have been waiting for this opera since I heard that the company was putting it on."

"Oh?" Garfield gave one of his most charming smiles and stroked the back of his client's hand, looking into her eyes as he tried to focus on her, and not let his mind wander. "I haven't even been to the opera before..."

_Lies_. Another client had taken him to the MET last month, but this particular repeat-client liked to think Garfield was innocent and inexperienced (except in bed of course - that was an entirely different world), and he played the role to a T. Whatever he could do to get a better tip from her, he did. After all, she had fairly deep pockets, considering they they were seated in a long-term, private box near the stage, and this was his _job_.

"So," Garfield began leaning on his armrest as he inched closer to her, so that she could smell the scent of his cologne and feel his breath on her skin. He was pulling out all the stops tonight, not that he was desperate for money, but it was nice to keep his mind occupied and not… on _her_. Biting back a frustrated groan, he pushed Raven from his mind before he could dwell on her for too long.

"What is the opera about then?"

"_Carmen_?" The middle-aged woman smiled and fingered the rubies dripping from her neck with a small smile. Her lips were painted a dark red, and the color did nothing for her complexion, but he pretended to be fascinated by it, letting his eyes linger of the color before looking back into her face.

"It's a story about lovers."

He somehow resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Weren't all operas about lovers in someway? Jilted lovers. Starcrossed lovers. Angry lovers. Weddings and marriages all over the place. Ugh. It was enough to make him sick. Garfield forced a slow, secretive smile and let his fingertips trail down the top of her thighs, feeling firm muscle under the velvet of her dress. "Lovers? Really? How _fascinating_… what kind of lovers?"

She gave a very girlish, inappropriate giggle and swatted at his hand with a black glove, as if teasing him. "You'll see."

"I can't wait…" He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingertips with a smile, nipping gently at her thumb. The lights dimmed and the crowd grew silent as the performance started. Garfield's client pulled her hand back from his grasp as she began to watch the show with rapt attention. He chuckled to himself and leaned back in the chair, staring at the stage with bored, fake interest. This must have been the third time he saw this show, and it never got any more interesting.

Oh well. He only had to be here for a little bit longer, and then he had his late-night client (she was fairly quick with him anyway), and then he could-

Garfield felt his leg buzz rhythmically, jerking his attention from the opera and his thoughts. That was his personal cell phone. Who in the world would be texting him now? Glancing at his client to make sure she was still engrossed with the show, he pulled out his phone and discretely checked his messages.

He swallowed hard at the name flashing across his screen:

Raven.

_How much do you charge for sexting?_

His heart tightened as his breath seemed to leave his lungs. For a long minute he just stared at that single message, trying to decipher it as if it were come foreign, unknown language. Was… was she asking? About him _sexting _her? He had never done anything like that before in his career. Sure, he had sent out casual, flirtatious texts to clients before, but nothing raunchy and explicit. Well, it's not as if he couldn't fake his way through it, he had enough experience in bed to know what most women anyway.

His fingers hovered over the screen, wondering if he should even charge her. He _wanted_ to sext her, to think about her reading dirty, little messages and purring at the sight. He _wanted_ to think about her getting excited thinking about him. It was not a chore, and not part of his job, he wanted it, and he didn't want to charge her for it. But if he didn't charge her, she wouldn't let him… _service_ her.

Ugh. This girl was complicated beyond belief.

_30 an hour._ He sent the message and waited patiently, his heart pounding against his ribs like a drum. It felt like an eternity before his phone buzzed again.

_Agreed. I'll include it next time I see you, or do you want me to mail it right to your office?_

Not on her life. If the agency knew he was working a side job while with another client, they would have his head. _I'll pick it up next time, Raven. Don't worry about it._ He gave a sideways glance at his client, who was still engrossed in the opera, oblivious to Garfield's quiet texts. _What are you thinking about?_

_I'm working on a paper in regards to turn of the century erotic literature. What do you think I'm thinking about?_

He bit his lip to keep from thinking about her in her worn leggings and oversized sweatshirt, her hair pulled up into that messy bun on the top of her head, glasses sliding down her nose as she chewed on the end of her pencil. That outfit he first saw her in three weeks ago. It was so innocent, but not innocent enough to stray him from the path of admiring her gorgeous body. Garfield shivered and stared down into his phone, this was adding up to disaster, but he just couldn't stop.

His fingers flew across the keyboard. _Are you thinking about corsets… because I am now._ He could imagine her smile on the other end, her hand fidgeting in her hair as she quickly responded to his message.

_Imagining me in a corset? I'm thinking more about what you would do to me if I wore a corset._

He'd practically worship her body, that's what he would do. _If you wore a corset? I would slowly unlace it, one loop at a time until it fell off your body, leaving you naked in front of me._

_And then?_

_And then I'd run my fingertips over your skin. Inch by inch._ He chewed on his lip again, eyes darting over to his client. _And then I'd play with those gorgeous breasts of yours - teasing your nipples._

_Suck on my nipples._

It was a command, not a request. He smiled, lifting an eyebrow in silent agreement. _Whatever you want. I'd feast on your breasts if that was that you wanted. _

_It's exactly what I want. I want you to suck on my nipples, and I want your fingers inside me. _

_Not yet… I'd much rather tease you slowly._ He chewed on his lip, biting back an excited smile._ Small, easy strokes over that beautiful pussy, teasing your clit with perfect even circles. One. Two. Three. Over and over until you're begging me to let you come._

_I'm getting so wet._

His thoughts faltered and he couldn't help but ask, his fingers shaking as he typed out the message. _Like, right now?_

_Yeah. I'm fingering myself to these texts, so don't let me down. God, it feels so good._

She was… _oh god_. The thought of her head bent back in wild abandon as she pushed her fingers in and out of her body made him want to explode all on his own. Garfield looked down in his lap to see his erection straining against his pants. He was this hard already? Jesus, what was she doing to him?

He shifted in the seat, looking from the show to the phone to his client and back again. It was too much to handle all together, the fantasy of her body and the idea that she was so entranced with their conversation that she was _fingering _herself. He wasn't sure how much longer he could endure this. God, he hadn't felt his painfully aroused in years… should he… indulge?

His cock jumped at the thought.

Yes. Yes he should. Swallowing hard, he leaned over to his client.

"Clarice, I have an agency call I have to take. I'm so sorry," he lied easily, kissing up her neck to ease any sour thoughts at losing her arm candy for a moment. "I'll be gone for about twenty minutes… but I'll give you an extra hour for the inconvenience. How about that?"

She smiled at that prospect and shooed him out of her box, clicking her tongue. Garfield practically leapt from the box and ran into the deserted hallway, trying to find the private bathroom as quickly as he could. He was already so close to the edge, if he didn't find a place soon, he really would break apart.

With a grin he stepped inside the small, private bathroom and locked the door, carefully undressing. Normally he wouldn't bother with his clothes, but he had to keep his suit clean, and he could not afford to mess it up. Not when he had a full night of clients. He couldn't believe he was doing this _here_, and with another client just steps away from him. Jesus, he could get fired if the agency found out…

But that didn't matter right now.

All that mattered was easing this endless ache inside him, even if it was for a moment.

After he hand folded his clothes into a neat pile, he plopped down on a chair and grabbed his erection in one hand, sliding his thumb over the head. His body jumped at the touch and he groaned. It had been so long since he last masturbated, that this felt… foreign. But certainly not unwanted.

_Imagine that I'm on my knees in front of you, sliding my tongue back and forth over your body._ He closed his eyes and licked his lips, thinking about her fingers buried in her own body._ Mimic that movement with your fingers. _Pause. _How does it feel?_

_Like heaven._

_Yeah?_ He looked down at his cock, jerking under his own touch. _Where are you right now? On your bed?_

_At the library._

Holy shit. Garfield was pretty bold, but she was… well, a different shade of bold. He smiled and stared down at his phone in excitement, his breath coming in short gasps. _Reading those erotic novels got you that turned on?_

_I wouldn't have texted if I didn't need it. _

He could practically _hear_ the mirth inside her.

_What are you doing to me now?_

_I'm still tasting you like dessert, enjoying your sweet flavor. _His hand began to speed up as his stomach clenched, fire running through his veins. Was he that close to coming already? Jesus. He was a fucking high-paid escort, he should have lasted longer than just a few minutes. _I stand up and bend you over the table, lifting your skirt._

In his mind, he imagined the sight of her at the library table, her fingers buried between her legs as her cheeks flushed. Her eyes would be bright and wild as she hunted for that moment of release, soft little mewls escaping her throat mingled with curses. She would be trying not to get caught, but secretly wanted someone to see her in the moment of wild abandon.

_I'm gonna come soon. Don't stop._

He smiled, yeah. He was going to come soon too. _I fuck you relentlessly. Can you feel my cock inside you? My body is yours and yours alone. _

_Ugh… yes… _

_I'm fucking you so hard right now, imagine it. Imagine the way I feel and my hands all over your body. Imagine your knees knocking into the table as I just fuck you without remorse. _

_Yes._

It was too much. The desire, the images, his imagination running _wild_. It was just too much.

Gasping for breath, Garfield felt his body tighten as he looked down at his cock, shaking under his ministrations as his body trembled and vibrated against the sensations. He listened to the raspy sound of his gasps and his grunts as his essence spilled out of his body and onto his hand. His head fell back against his shoulders and he stared at the ceiling, trying to hold onto his sanity for just a little bit longer. What had he let himself do?

His phone buzzed and he looked down at it.

_Mmm… worth every dollar, Gar. _

Worth…

Right. He was just an escort to her.

His hand wrapped around his phone tight enough to break it. He didn't want that - not from _her_. Biting his tongue, he typed in a smiley face and moved to clean himself off. Is this what he had become? Sneaking off at _masturbating _during an appointment…? He clenched his teeth together and redressed in silence, seriously debating on what he was going to do. He couldn't keep this up… not anymore. Not like this.

_We're still on for next week right?_

He stared at her text and sighed, the blackness blossoming in the pit of his stomach. _No. We are not on for next week because I am falling in love with you and you are not making this easy, Raven. I have to let you go or I am going to fall madly in love with you and then what are we going to do? I'm a fucking ESCORT_.

He stared at that message, his thumb hovering over the send button, trembling. With a sigh, his head fell back against his shoulders and he deleted the text, forcing his hands to type out the words he _needed_ to say to her, not the ones hiding in his heart.

_Yes. Thursday at 9:00 PM. Do you need help with your chemistry homework?_

_Ha ha. No. I'll see you then. _

Silence.

What in the world was he doing?

And how was he going to stop?

)O(

_Just because I've gotten a lot of reviews about it lately: __  
><em>_Yes, this is a BBRae story.  
>Yes there are going to be other Raven and [Blank] pairings. (<em>_It's an Escort AU, after all.)__  
>No, I am not going to stop that.<br>Yes, I will absolutely mark which chapters are NOT BBRae. (__If it is not marked, assume BBRae)__  
>It's not necessary to read every chapter, so you can skip over the pairings you don't like<em>_.**  
><strong>__But I always urge people to poke around in different ships._

_If this comes off as harsh, I don't mean it at all. I just want everyone to remember that I am a multi-shipper, and many of these chapters came as prompts to from Tumblr from a lot of different people with a lot of different OTPs. I promise to be perfectly accommodating__for all mono-shippers (I, too, used to be one of you). I want everyone to have a good time, regardless of pairings. _

_You guys are absolutely awesome, have fun no matter what is going on. Thanks so much, friends. _


	5. Chapter Five

**Behind Closed Doors  
><strong>(Mini) Chapter Five

)O(

"He's here all the time."

"Who?"

"Gar."

Gar? Since when did she have the right to call him Gar?

Raven looked up from her textbook and raised an eyebrow, watching asTara calmly painted her toenails a bright, shiny bronze color. For a moment, she pondered the thought of Garfield coming over 'all the time' but realized that Tara was over-exaggerating. He had only been over three times in the past five weeks, that really wasn't all that often.

"Not all the time. He's not here every night." Raven made notes in her book and turned the page, chewing on her lower lip as she tried to focus on her studies. Next week was her next appointment with him, and she was already looking forward to it, her stomach curling and tightening in ways that spoke of their particular brand of desire. She allowed herself the small, girlish pleasure of wrapping herself in the thought of seeing him again, and all the wonderful things he would do to her. It might have seemed like a silly fantasy to indulge in, but it was hers. Biting back a wistful smile, she looked down at her book again.

"And anyway, I don't see why it's such an issue," she finished, flippantly. "You guys bought him in the first place."

"I'm just making an observation." Tara shrugged and moved onto her other foot, casting knowing glanced up at her from beneath the shadows of her eyelashes. "If he's here so often… he must be good at what he does."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "And…?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I'm thinking about hiring him for myself."

Raven felt her eyes get wide and her heart fell into the pit of her stomach. She stared at her textbook, seeing the words mix and mingle and fade in and out of focus. She took a moment to take a long, deep breath, looking up at Tara from underneath her lashes.

This was Garfield's job, to be a pleasure to women, however they asked him for it. It was his job to be charming and sexual, and she was fully aware of that thought; absolutely, one hundred percent aware. But… all of his other clients were nameless, faceless women (and men) Raven had never met. He never spoke about them and she never asked, and that kept things perfectly compartmentalized and away from her. But Tara wasn't faceless or nameless, she was Raven's friend, one of her best friends. Tara was important to Raven… and so was Garfield.

But, this was his job and he was not her personal toy. She didn't own him.

"He's good." Raven's voice was impossibly soft, and she drew her legs tightly against her chest as she balanced her textbook on her knees. "If you're going to go with anyone from that agency… I recommend him." Of course, she hadn't really had anyone else from the agency either, so there wasn't a whole lot for her to compare it to.

Tara perked up and she smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Yeah…" Raven chewed on her lip, unable to focus on her studies anymore. She tapped her pen against her pages. "He's worth every penny."

Tara laughed and pushed at her golden hair. "I know, I share a wall with you."

Raven just blushed.

)O(

_Sorry this was short, it didn't really fit with the next part, and I didn't want to force them together just to make it work. Next part out tomorrow.  
>THANKS FOR BEING AWESOME, FRIENDS!<em>


	6. Chapter Six

_NOTE: Raven and Red-X (Jason Todd) - Kissing Only_

**Behind Closed Doors  
><strong>Chapter Six

)O(

Raven fidgeted with her hair, her fingers twisting in the strands as she made notes in the margins of her text book. Her heart fluttered against her chest and she leaned back against her chair, looking out of her window into the street below. A few flakes of snow began to drift down in the darkness around her, signalling that It was almost time for winter. Raven let herself entertain the small fantasy of curled up under heavy blankets as Garfield made love to her with almost tender touches, candles burning around them as they practically bathed in the soft glow.

She blushed and tugged on the sleeves of her sweatshirt, feeling her body tremble at the memory of his hands running over her, teasing her skin. It felt silly to feel her heart pound the way it did, rattling against her ribs like a bird in a cage. She knew, logically, that this feeling of attraction and excitement was something that Garfield was trained to create, and yet she loved to wallow in it. Even though it was a maze of falsities and lies, she would wrap herself up in this fake love and tenderness as if it were real.

It was unhealthy for her to feel this way, and yet part of her didn't care.

"Knock knock?"

Raven nearly jumped out of her skin, a yelp of surprise escaping as she turned around, looking into the face of a strange man hovering in her bedroom doorway. He leaned casually against the jamb, and his dark hair fell into even darker eyes, the corners of his lips turning up in a sinful smirk that suggested he knew _exactly_ what she had been thinking about.

Raven stuttered for a moment, trying not to drown in the sight of him. What in the...

"I'm sorry." His voice sounded like sin and silk all mingling together in a veritable thunderstorm of emotions. "Your roommates were stepping out when I pulled up, so they let me in. I hope you don't mind."

"Who are you?" Raven blurted out as she pulled her arms over her chest and blushed, feeling as if he could easily see through her oversized sweater and worn out leggings. His stare flicked around her face, obviously taking the sight of her in feature by feature until he was practically grinning behind those endless eyes.

Raven glanced at the digital clock by her lamp, trying to remember what the date was. Thursday already? And nine o'clock? How had she forgotten? She fidgeted with her hair and looked around her room, trying to keep her eyes from locking with his own; that would have spelled disaster. "You're not Gar."

He lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "I am not." His eyes shot down the length of her body and a slow, teasing smile split his lips, exposing bright white teeth. "I'm Jason. The agency sent me in Gar's place, I hope you don't mind. He's out of the country for a little bit, so… I'm here to fill in his datebook for the next few days."

"O-oh…" Raven pushed at her hair and blushed, looking away. If she kept staring at him, he would certainly drag her down into hell… or heaven. Whatever happened first. "I… um, he didn't let me know."

"It was a rather sudden request from a return client with deep pockets. She was off to Monaco and needed some arm candy to tease all of her friends." He waved his hand dismissively and propped himself up on his feet. "You know how it goes."

She didn't, not really.

"Can I come in?"

Could he? There was something dangerous curling around inside him, and he didn't feel a thing like Garfield. Jason's entire being spoke of hidden curses and dark words whispered in shadows. It spoke of the soft scent of leather and bite of cold metal, a complete _opposite _of Garfield who seemed nothing but laughter and joy. Could she trust this strange man with shadowed promises hiding in the depths of his eyes? Raven finally lifted her eyes to his own and gave a slow, careful nod.

"Thank you… Raven, was it?"

"Yes."

Jason sauntered into the room, his hips having a luscious sway to them, and casually moved to her bookshelf. He began to look at the titles on her shelf with a mild interest, running his fingers over the spines with touches that seemed practically _irreverent_. Raven let him read the books quietly, trying to decipher him, but coming up completely empty.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Raven. I can sense you're… _uneasy. _If you don't want me tonight, I can go back to the agency," he stated conversationally, never turning around to look back at her. "If you changed your mind, I don't have to be here. It's okay. You will lose your deposit, but that's all."

"No, it's not that…"

"Oh? You don't mind if I stay then?" He glanced over his shoulder and watched her, his lips curling up into another smile.

"I mean… you can stay, I guess…" Raven fidgeted under his heady stare and looked around her room again, trying to avoid looking into his eyes. She knew that the moment she saw those shadows again, she would be unable to stop herself from saying no. She desperately wanted to see what was hiding inside him. "It's just that I built up a rapport with Gar. I wasn't expecting someone new."

He cast her a sidelong glance, that infuriating smile playing across his lips again as his fingertips continued to slide along the spines of her books. "So, does that mean you are unable to build rapport with any of the others in the agency?"

"Well, no… I didn't mean it like that."

"Mm…" Jason made a noncommittal noise as he pulled a book off her shelf with long, careful fingers. "_Crime and Punishment_? This is one of my favorite novels."

Hers too. She lifted her eyes to his face again, silently telling him to continue.

"I think Raskolnikov's delusions of being the hero are… _interesting_. A blatant indicator of human desires to be more than just themselves, and more than just humans. There's such an interesting concept that this lays deep at the core of our being, the lust for the idea that the individual is more than just a being among other beings, an individual can be a superman - above all other humans." He paged through the book and looked up at her, still smiling behind those smoldering eyes. "It's a great idea…don't you think?"

Raven just sat there, her mouth hanging open just a little bit as she tried to process exactly what he had just said. He was carrying on advanced discussions of Russian literature with her… in the same way that Garfield had easily discussed chemistry as if it was nothing to be concerned with. What agency had their escorts be both exceedingly handsome and exceedingly intelligent? These kind of men did not exist in the real world.

Jason chuckled. "You look intrigued."

She was.

"Do you want to talk books?"

She did. It had been so long since she carried on a conversation about classic literature with someone other than her professors and classmates.

He snapped the book shut, eyes staring deeply into her own as he read her expression like it was one of her books. "We can just talk books if you want, Raven. There's no need for me to push if you don't want to do anything else." He smiled and moved closer to her. "Besides, I don't mind the discussion… there's only one other person I could talk Russian literature with and he and I… well… we don't really get along. So, I wouldn't mind the deeper conversation for once."

She imagined that not many of his clients were all that interested in what he had to say, or were even able to have real conversations with him. Maybe this was a good thing? Raven's stare flicked down to the worn book in his hands and then back to his eyes. Chewing on her lower lip, she weighed the pros and cons for a moment before giving a slow, careful nod. "Books…talking about books sounds good."

"Good." He moved and sat on the edge of her bed. "We'll start with books."

Raven felt her heart pound against her ribs at his choice of words. _Start_?

. . .

The rest of their time seemed to mix and mingle together in a whirlwind of questions and back-and-forth teasing, and Raven found herself intrigued with what he had to say. It was easy conversation, like something between friends, and it didn't take Raven very long to relax against him, listening as he critiqued some of her favorite books with sharp but insightful censure. He never ended a point with "well that's how I feel", but brought up interesting points of view, and some she had never considered. It was surprisingly… _fun. _

The next thing Raven knew she was laying spread out on her bed, listening to his low laughter as he trailed his fingertips up and down her arm, picking at loose threads on her sweater.

Jason poked a finger into her side and shook his head, his teasing smile spilling his lips. "Of _course_ you would like _Pride and Prejudice_."

Raven pursed her lips and looked over at him as he fidgeted with the pen in her hair. He was impossibly close to her, and she could smell the scent of his breath mingling with the thick scent of his cologne and the heat of his body. It felt like something out of a cheap romance novel, and she both loved and hated it.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"_All_ girls like _Pride and Prejudice_, it's like… the _thing_ that girls do." He propped his head up on his arm and looked down at her, a secretive smile playing on his lips. "You know, swoon over Mr. Darcy and all of his reserved mannerisms… giggle when he finally admits that he loves her, start to feel like you too could be part of the Pemberley estate."

"I don't _swoon_ over Mr. Darcy!" Raven tried to look insulted, but she knew her cheeks were flushed red. "I'm not that path-"

"Cute?" He cut her off, draping his arm over her stomach with another smile. He invaded her space easily and Raven found she didn't mind it at all.

"Because I think you're pretty cute, Raven." He leaned over her, pressing his nose against her own, never moving any closer than that innocent hovering over her body. "Seeing you try and deny your secret crush for Mr. Darcy."

"I don't have a secret crush."

"Oh, really?"

Raven's breath was catching in her throat and she wasn't sure when she had gotten so warm or felt her cheeks flush so brightly. The heat and tension wove taut between them, feeling like it was going to snap at any moment and the world would explode in a show of fireworks that drowned them both in indescribable colors. He was _so close_. Licking her lips, her eyes darted from his eyes to his mouth and back again, her mind swirling in a storm of thoughts and curiosities. Could she venture any farther? All it would take was just a tilt of her head...

Jason smiled as if he knew exactly where her thoughts were wandering, and he leaned down even closer, the soft flesh of his lips just _barely_ hovering over her own. A second ticked by between them, and he captured her lower lip in his teeth, nipping at her before releasing the her. "Kiss me, Raven."

She didn't need to be asked twice.

Raven leaned up and pressed an innocent kiss to his full, sinful mouth. A moment hung suspended between them, like a fuse to a stick of dynamite, and then the inferno started. He made a deep, throaty noise of approval and pressed against her lips, returning the kiss stroke for stroke, and lick for lick. Whatever she gave him, he returned ten-fold and with considerable skill. Each push from him was just more fuel for the fire racing through her veins, pooling low in her stomach until everything felt like flames licking her skin.

Raven groaned at the faint taste of anise and cinnamon on his tongue, and she brought her hand up to bury into his hair, pulling him tight against her. His taste was addicting, and so different from the fresh mint of Garfield. Jason tasted like _sin_, and she wanted to keep drinking from him until she was satisfied.

The arm around her waist slid slowly under her sweater and his fingertips stroked her stomach with light, teasing caresses. Never enough to feel like he was pushing insistently at her, but just enough to remind her that he could very easily control her body. Raven whimpered into his mouth, and her head fell back against the pillow as he ravished her with the most sinful kisses she had ever tasted. Each stroke from him was like unlocking a darker part of her soul, and all she wanted was to drown in the shadows he offered her.

"Fuck."

Raven blinked, suddenly realizing that he was scrambling off of her, reaching for his jacket as a loud buzzing noise echoed through the silence of her room. He offered her an apologetic look before answering his cell phone.

"Jason here." Pause. "Yeah, I know I'm late for that appointment." Pause. "Yes… yes… well… can't I just-" His eyes flicked over to Raven and he sighed, leaning against her desk. "What about Dick? Or Roy?" He cursed under his breath. "Okay, okay. Jeez, I _know_. Calm your tits, dude. Fine. I'll take care of it." With another curse he ended the call and started to pull on his jacket.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I have to go, Raven. I'm late for another appointment."

Raven blinked in surprise, her eyes flicking to the clock. They had been talking for over three hours and it was almost midnight. How in the world had they both lost track of time like that? She flushed and sat up, shaking her head. "I'm sorry… I didn't even realize… I didn't get you in trouble did I? For being late to your other appointment, I mean."

"Nah…" He smiled and ran his hands through his tousled hair. "Besides, it was worth it."

Raven blinked, eyes wide as she watched him readjust himself. "What?"

"Worth it… every mean word and punishment from the office is totally worth spending too much time with you." He walked over to her and curled his hand under her chin, bringing her lips up to his own. He gave her another taste of his dark, drugging kisses before pulling away with another smile. "You're the most fun I've had in a while, Little Bird… and we didn't even take our clothes off."

She blushed.

"Here, this is my personal number." Jason handed her a business card with a cell phone number scribbled on the back. "If you're interested in in another session or… maybe just hanging out? Let me know." He ran his thumb over her lips before pulling away. "I have Mondays and Tuesdays off… just in case you'd like to see me outside the bedroom."

Did she?

Her eyes flicked to the discarded copy of _Crime and Punishment_.

She did.

Raven noded slowly, watching with shocked silence as he walked out of the room with a small wave, his eyes bright. Silence wrapped around her and she felt her emotions spiral out of control as she tried to hold onto her breath and sanity for just a few minutes at least. It should be absolutely illegal to make a woman feel like this. Letting her heart calm down just a little, she looked down at the business card with interest.

_Red-X - Specializing in Fetish Play and BDSM_

Her blush darkened.

_Oh._

)O(

_See, not so painful, now was it? :)_

_Thanks for being awesome, friends. Let me know what you think._


	7. Chapter Seven

**Behind Closed Doors**  
>Chapter Seven<p>

)O(

Raven writhed underneath his fingertips, purring and shivering as his fingers did glorious things to her body, while she unabashedly rode another wave of pleasure from him. A stroke here, a caress there, it was like he was playing her as he would play a finely tuned instrument. He loved watching her succumb to him and everything he did for her. The way she gave herself into his care without question or hesitation made his heart swell, because she knew that Garfield would take care of her every need. And he certainly tried to.

Her back arched and she gasped out surprised moan, followed by a plea for him to fuck her harder. Hearing _that cry_ come from her innocent lips only made his control weaken. How in the world was he supposed to guard himself against her and everything she was? How was he supposed to please her like this and not get attached? It was all too much for him to handle, and he wasn't sure how long he could last against her before he gave up and let himself wholeheartedly fall with her, his soul be damned.

Hoping she didn't see the confusion and worry in his eyes, he pulled out of her and rolled her over on her stomach, propping her hips up pillows and blankets as quickly as he could. She shivered, a noise of surprise falling out of her mouth, but she seemed to catch his intention when he knelt between her knees. Her body looked beautiful like this, completely at his mercy as his fingers slid over her dripping core. That was _his_ doing, _his_ touch_, his_ attention… all of this gorgeous reaction was because of what he did to her, and he felt a smug smile work its way onto his lips. This was all because of him.

Raven tensed as he entered her again, clearly unused to this position. Garfield managed to bite back a wanton moan, his eyes fluttering shut. She was heaven in any other position, but _this_? This was hell, and _oh_ how he wanted to burn with her. Her body seemed to relax as he twisted his hips and rubbed against that invisible sweet spot inside her. Another cry fell from her lips and she instantly trusted him again, pushing back against him with another plea for him to take her.

Why did she have to be like _this_?

Carefully, he began to move inside her, pulsing with sure, even strokes, and waiting until her moans had reached another fevered pitch before he gave into her previous request and fucked her harder. He watched the way her muscles shook with the force of his thrusts, her head nearly hitting the headboard. His desire felt _insatiable_, as if she could simply come at any moment, and then be ready to fuck her again. He _wanted_ endless night like this. Her cries like music to his ears. He _wanted _to fuck her into oblivion and wake up the next morning to make her breakfast, and then do it all again. On the kitchen table. In the living room. On the stairs. In her roommates' rooms. In the shower. In the bathroom. On the front porch for all the world to see.

In his own bed, watching her tangled up between his silk sheets as she stained them with her cum. _Yes_.

He pounded into her relentlessly, fucking her beyond reason, until the words coming out of her mouth were unintelligible and unlikely English. She was so _close_, and _God_… he wanted to join her at that peak. He wanted to feel her muscles tighten around him as she came, he wanted to feel himself let go and cry out her name as endearing words followed.

He wanted all of it.

_He wanted to make love._

Grunting again, he felt Raven's body tighten around him, her voice practically shrieking into her mattress as her orgasm ripped through her. Garfield didn't relent, he continued pounding into her until his own body caved under the scent of her sweat, the sweet sound of her cries, and feeling of her core tightening around him, practically milking his response. Heaven and Hell converged around him, and Garfield gave himself into the pleasure. He slammed himself all the way to the hilt into her, and ungracefully collapsed over the porcelain expanse of her back, her name falling from his lips like a prayer.

_How did she do this to him_?

Minutes passed in slow, heavy silence before Raven looked at him over her shoulder, eyes fluttering as aftershocks rippled through her body, making her twitch beneath him. After a few more moments, she managed to find her voice with a dazed smile. "And where were you hiding _that_ particular skill…?"

"I can promise you that isn't exactly the most dangerous skill in my arsenal, Raven." He smiled at her blushing face and kissed across her shoulders with reverence, removing his weight off her back as he pulled himself from the sanctuary of her body. With a gentle, teasing tug to her hair, he moved off of her and went to clean himself off, feeling her eyes follow the line of his bare back before lingering on his ass. Well, at least she enjoyed that she saw.

"Do you have another appointment?"

He looked over at her, eyebrows shooting up as he heard the soft note of longing in her voice. Could he be imagining that sound? Or did she really want him to stay? His heart skipped a few beats and he felt his stomach tighten with excitement. He felt ridiculous, like a schoolboy with his first crush all over again, but he couldn't help himself from feeling at least a little bit giddy.

"No, not for a few more hours at least." He smiled and pulled on his boxers, leaning back against his heels as he watched her crawl back under her now horribly wrinkled covers, searching for her clothes. "Did you want me to stay, Raven?"

"Mm…" She tugged on her panties and tanktop, trying to look nonchalant, but he could see the excitement in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks. "If you want to. I mean, if you have other things you want or need to do, I understand that also."

"No, I'll stay… I wouldn't mind keeping good company for a while."

"Oh… thank you."

Garfield felt his chest tighten as he looked at her. She was absolutely _adorable_. How in the world could he say no to her? He leaned forward to pick up the rest of his clothes off the ground, and his stare caught sight of a red business card resting on the edge of her nightstand.

He knew that shade of red, and those numbers which were to a _personal_ cell phone…

"Jason was here?"

Raven looked up, eyebrows lifting slightly in surprise. She fidgeted under his stare and blushed, looking away. "Last week, when you were out of town. He filled in your appointments."

"Oh…" He stared at the business card and felt the question bubble out of his throat before he could stop it. "Did you sleep with him?"

_Damnit_. That was not a question he should have asked. It was none of his business what she did with any of her other appointments. If he couldn't make it, the agency filled someone in his slot. Keep clients happy, no matter what - that was the rule, that was always the rule, and he should have known that. But the thought of _Jason_ having his paws on Raven, using his restraints and whips to make her come, made something inside Garfield growl and snarl like an animal. Raven was _his client_, and while he shouldn't have been territorial, he undoubtedly was.

Raven looked surprised for a moment, eyebrows knitting together. "Um… No. I don't see how it matters, but we talked books actually… and we made out for a total of three minutes before he was called away to another appointment." A blush crawled up her neck and she looked away, fidgeting with the folds in her comforter. "That's all…"

"Oh."

"Does it matter?"

Did it?

Something sour rose into Garfield's chest and he fought against it, trying to understand what it was or at least keep it from consuming his soul. Jason was well-read and educated in a wide variety of topics that he _wasn't_. Jason could easily carry on three-hour conversations about classic novels, and then immediately tie a client up and whip them into ecstasy. Both of these skills were not things that Garfield had in his own repertoire, and knowing that Jason could (and undoubtedly _would_) move into his territory without much resistance from Raven made him uneasy. More than that, it made him _nervous_. Jason could be ruthless when it came to finding clients, and if he was interested in Raven… well, it didn't exactly bode well for him.

"You look upset."

Garfield jerked, looking up into Raven's concerned face with a forced smile. "No, I was… just thinking."

Raven pulled her knees to her chest and watched him carefully. "About what?"

_About the fact that I can't bear to think he might fall for you the same way I did?_

"About… well… I'm not a very strong reader, and I really don't have much time to read anyway, but I saw this book on your shelf I'd like to read someday. We have time now, so..." He took a slow, careful breath and tried to keep his emotions in check as he looked into those, wide, beautiful eyes. "... would you read it to me?"

"Read to you?" Raven blushed and sat up against her pillows, adjusting them behind her back. "I… um… you want me to read to you?"

"Sure."

"Which one?"

With a low hum vibrating in the depths of his chest, he walked over to her extensive book collection and pulled out a worn paperback he had seen hidden in between Chaucer and Shakespeare, as if she was trying to bury it away from the world. "_The Color of Magic._"

Raven's eyes softened, and the corners of her mouth turned up into a soft smile. "Pratchett. I like that one, it's very funny. Definitely right up your alley."

"So I hear." He crawled into bed next to her, pulling the covers over his legs as he rested his head in her lap. He felt her hand tangle in his hair as it often did during the throes of sex, but this time her fingers felt gentle, not insistent and passionate. They were touching him as a form of affection and attention, and it felt _heavenly_. She leaned over him and kissed his temple before opening the book.

"_In a distant and secondhand set of dimensions, in an astral plane that was never meant to fly, the curling star-mists waiver and part…_"

Garfield smiled to himself. He could certainly get used to this.

)O(

_Thanks for reading, and thanks for being awesome!_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Behind Closed****Doors**  
>Chapter Eight<p>

"You want me to… what?"

His voice was _beyond_ shocked, and Raven could practically hear the screech of his thoughts as she asked him for this _particular_ favor. Yes, he _was_ an escort, and yes, he _was_ bound to do practically anything she asked of him, but it was clearly obvious that he never anticipated that Raven would ask him on something that vaguely resembled a date. She shifted a little before continuing.

"I need someone to come with me to this… formal… _thing_." Raven chewed on her lower lip as she flicked through her chemistry book, tapping her pen on the pages and thanking the gods that Garfield couldn't see her blushing face. This was just _too_ embarrassing.

He was currently hovering over her back, straddling her hips, and running his thumbs in tight, neat circles over knots in her flesh, easing her muscles with every twitch of his hands. Oh, his _hands_. They were _heavenly__,_ and the feeling was enough to make her melt under his touch, leaving herself nothing more than a puddle of emotions and flesh at his mercy.

"It's for my school," she continued, her voice a little softer now, "and I don't have anyone to go with and… I want to show up without a date, especially since…" No, she didn't want to think about _that_. Not now anyway. Raven trailed off and shook her head, trying to wipe out the images of those clear blue eyes that haunted her memories. "You can do _formal_, right?"

He chuckled and his hands worked at a particularly nasty knot near her spine, pressing deep into her body to release the tension. "I can do formal. Quite well. You'd be surprised at how well I do formal."

Raven smiled, her entire being relaxing into their easy, known conversations. "Well, good… I'm glad I can count on you." There was a breath of a pause as she felt a little bit of guilt and doubt swarm her mind. "You don't mind going to this thing for me, do you?"

"No." His hands continued to work against the knot with slow, even circles, his touch intimate and familiar. Raven felt herself easing into a world of comfort with him, as if she held back less and less of herself with every visit. He seemed to bring out the best in her, the friendly smiles, the light teasing, the _joy_ at being able to share herself unabashedly and without worry of judgment. He was everything she had ever wanted out of a friend… but he _wasn't_ her friend. He was an _escort_.

Although… friends would be nice.

"I don't mind at all. I can be as charming and friendly as you want me to be." Garfield lowered his lips to her spine and kissed up and down the length of her back before pulling away with a few, teasing nips against her skin. "When is this 'formal thing'?"

"This Friday."

"_This _Friday?"

His hands paused and Raven could feel him pulling away slowly, a heavy feeling of doubt shaking through the silence between them. She looked over her shoulder and saw the regret lining his expression, almost as if he was trying to figure out an excuse for her. He shifted for a moment, pursing his lips before looking away.

"If you don't want to go-"

"No, it's not that… it's just I _can't_," he cut her off, shaking his head. "I have another appointment that night. The agency set it up… I… I can't break it, so I can't take you."

Raven felt a bubble burst in her chest, and it felt almost like someone had poured ice water into her veins, trying to shake her awake from this fairy tale. Right. She always seemed to forget it, no matter how many times she told herself. This was his _job_ and he was required to pleasure women if they hired him. Raven was not a special case, nor did her demands supersede anyone else's. If he couldn't make it, then she would find another solution. That was all.

Chewing on her lower lip, she turned back towards her book and forced a nonchalant shrug. "That's fine. I can always ask Jason. It might be better that way."

His hands stilled again, and Raven could have _sworn_ she heard him curse under his breath. There was sudden tension and heat between their skin, as if something had suddenly set him on edge. He fidgeted above her before sliding his hands southward and working at the muscles in her lower back, a little more force behind his touches now.

"Yes…" He muttered, his voice dark and low. "You can always ask Jason."

"It might work out well."

"It _might_." Garfield continued to knead at her back for a moment before trying to respond to the suggestion. "He's educated and can carry on conversations of books… I'm sure he'll be a pleasant partner for the evening. Although, I don't know how adequate his small talk will be."

Raven tapped the pen against her lips and imagined what Jason would look like when all dressed up in a suit. That teasing smile, those dark eyes, that low laugh that threatened to break apart her resolve. It was _quite_ likely that she would drool like a dog. She smiled and pushed the ice-cold feeling of regret to the back of her mind, choosing instead to focus on what Jason might look like or what he would talk to her about.

Or his _kisses_.

"Oh, I imagine he'll fit in just fine." Raven shrugged and made another note in the margin of her textbook. "It's for an advanced honors program for the literature program. In fact, it might be better if I take him. He'll be able to keep up with the conversation."

Garfield's hands stilled again, hesitating for a moment under the unintentional jab. Raven realized it sounded a little rude, but it _was _the truth. Garfield just simply wasn't as well read as Jason, and Jason would simply meld better in with her classmates and peers, especially if they were going to be discussing books most of the evening. She should have thought to ask him in the first place anyway.

Garfield shifted awkwardly before nodding in defeat, his movements now heavy and leaden. "Yes. I… I suppose you're right. He probably will be better than me." He pressed against her lower back again and kissed her shoulders with slow, almost mournful kisses. "Next time then?"

"Sure." Raven closed her book and looked over her shoulder at him. "Next time."

)O(

_Thanks for being awesome friends!_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Behind Closed Doors  
><strong>Chapter Nine

Raven checked herself in full length mirror for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Her hair was pinned back from her face and the silk dress she borrowed from Kori looked beautiful against her pale skin tone, but something felt… _off_. Her fingers reached up and she fidgeted with the diamond necklace hanging against her skin, chewing on her lower lip. She had a few more minutes before she had to leave, but something inside her felt antsy and strange, like her entire soul was about to buzz right out of skin and thrash in front of her in a jolt of lightning.

She sighed and readjusted the pins in her hair. It wasn't that she _didn't_ want to go to this formal engagement with Jason, in fact she was looking forward to it. Jason was quick witted and smoldering, his words and interactions like warm, soft velvet wrapped around the blade of a silver knife – beautiful, but oh-so deadly. There was something thrilling about him, something different and exciting that called to a darker part of her soul. He matched her intelligence and love for literature, eager to talk about everything from Hemingway to Austen, and she loved that she could spend hours just _talking_. Of course, it also helped that his kisses were practically to _die_ for. Raven had always thought that Garfield's kisses made her melt, Jason was in a whole different league than him.

But still… she shifted her weight and looked at her reflection again. Still, she desperately wanted to go to this formal party with Garfield, and (if she was honest with herself) she wasn't quite sure why. She knew perfectly well that he was _trained_ to be as interesting and charming as he was, and she knew that much of his character was likely a ruse in order to be more appealing to women… but still… there was something very genuine about him.

There was something in his smile and his laugh that sunk right down to the bottom of her stomach and burned there, like some kind of ancient spell. She was fascinated by the way he teased her with that low voice, how he never ceased to amaze her with his intelligence when they talked science or animals, and his seemingly endless interest when she prattled on about books. Often times she caught him staring at her with a very secretive smile and his attention focused only on her as he played with her hair or ran his hands over her skin with soft caresses. Seeing him like that, it almost made Raven believe that their interactions were more than just a front, and that he actually cared about her.

And even though the thought was stupid to believe, she still held onto it like a secret prayer meant only for her.

Her eyes flicked to the clock again and she sighed, reaching for her jacket. It was time for her to face the fact that she was going to have to see _him_ at this stupid party. Well… at least she would be accompanied by a charming, handsome, intelligent man. That would show _him_ what he had left behind. With determination in her step, she threw open her bedroom door and started for the stairs.

She was met with that bright, green stare that she had just been daydreaming about, a smile crept onto her face and she raised her hand in greeting. Had he found a way to take her out? Her heart leapt into her throat and took a few steps down the stairs.

"Gar, I didn't think you were coming."

"Hello, Raven." His voice was low and even, and he looked away from her face, shame lining his expression. The joy and mirth that always winked at from the depths of his stare was suddenly replaced with sadness and guilt. His eyes flicked back to hers, and they stared at each other for a long moment, saying nothing as the silence grew heavy and thick around them.

"You're not here for me." It was not a question, it was a statement of shock. Raven's hands tightened at her sides and she felt herself suddenly become lightheaded and woozy, as if the world had been spinning around her and then suddenly stopped, leaving her to tumble head over heels into nothingness.

He said nothing, but shook his head, his shoulders hunching as if he was waiting for something catastrophic to fall from her lips.

"Oh." Raven could feel something strange and black twist inside her stomach. "I… didn't mean to imply-"

"It's good to see you," he interrupted, his words tight and drawn, as if he was desperately trying to keep the emotion out of them. The words didn't hurt her so much as the tone, that empty voice that reminded her nothing of the laughter and teasing that had happened just a few days ago. "I hope you have a good time tonight."

"I… um…" Raven tripped over herself, still trying to understand if this was possibly the worst dream ever. Her breath caught in her chest, and she felt the words fall out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop them. "You too."

Garfield balked and his shoulders hunched as his eyes slid closed. It looked almost as if he had been physically hit by her, and he shrunk away from her, trying to keep space between them. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice hoarse and sore.

With that, Garfield licked his lips and offered her a polite smile as he climbed the steps slowly, walking past her without casting a second glance in her direction. He moved down the hall, past her room, and knocking on Tara's door. She opened it with a smile and led him inside, shooting a cheerful wink and a thumbs-up in Raven's direction before mouthing 'thanks, Rae'.

Raven felt her chest tighten as she watched her roommate's door close, locking both her and Garfield inside. A minute passed, and then two. Raven's fists clenched at her sides and she forced herself to take those slow, cautions steps down the stairs, wanting nothing more than a world of space between her and Tara at this very moment. Her stomach felt heavy and strange, as if she were going to be sick any minute.

_Escort_.

Garfield Logan was an _escort_.

That's right, this was his job. His job was to pleasure women. All women. No matter who requested his services, he would step up and do what they asked, _who _they asked. If a client paid him, he was supposed to pleasure them. She told herself that fact everyday, with every encounter or date she had ever been on, she reminded herself that _he was an escort_.

So, _why_ did this hurt?

_Why?_

The thought of his hands on her body touching Tara the same way he touched her only a few weeks ago, making her writhe and scream with every caress… Raven scrunched her eyes shut and took a slow, deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, and trying to block out the images of him taking someone else other than her. Her stomach sank lower in her body, twisting and snarling like a wounded animal fighting for its life as she did everything in her power not to scream profanities at the top of her lungs.

This was his job.

She was not a lover.

She was a client.

She would always be a client.

Raven opened her eyes and grabbed her purse, heading for the door as fast as he feet would let her. She needed to find something, _anything _to keep her mind away from the fact that she was a client to him, just like Tara, just like all the other women he had pleasured before… like _everyone else_. She wasn't special to him. There might have been something genuine about him to her, but it was just an act to wrap her deeper in his web. Just a mask for him to wear to lure her into his arms, and she needed to remember that.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped outside and felt a sense of calm wash over her. He was good at what he did. Garfield was, first and foremost, a plaything for money. He was a _toy_, and she hired him for that fact. She would continue to hire him, continue to feel his body as if it were built for her own enjoyment. This tryst between Tara and him did not change anything at all.

After all, she was just a client, and he was simply good at what he did.

)O(

_I hope this ended up better than I feel it did...  
>Next chapter will be Raven and Jason, feel free to ignore it if you want to. <em>

_Thanks for being awesome, friends!_


End file.
